It has been found that the conventional razor is simply composed of a T-shaped member and a blade mounted on the top end thereof. Further, in order to prevent blade from accidental touching, a plastic cap is used to fit on the blade. Nevertheless, such a razor requires special care thereby making it inconvenient to carry. Hence, a foldable razor assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,004 has been developed to eliminate this drawback. As shown in FIGS. 8, 9 and 10, the foldable razor assembly includes an outer cylinder 50 formed with a spiral slot 51 at its internal surface, an inner cylinder 60 provided with a round edge 61 at the upper end, a notch 62, two vertical slots 63 with different height, a circular slot 64 at the lower end, a shaft means 70 consisting a first mounting element 71 and a second mounting element 72 which are each formed with a pimple 73, and a cap 65 having hooks 66 adapted engage the circular slot 64 of the inner cylinder.
However, the top of the outer cylinder 50 is open at one end even if the razor is not in use hence making it impossible to keep clean and sanitary.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a foldable razor which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.